


Ice Dansen

by shanzsway07



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I don't know what I'm doing, Kelly is adorable, Kid Fic, Maggie is hilarious, So is Sam, alex has a kid, she's a mom guys, they meet at an ice rink, they're both gay disasters, those two should not be in the same room together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanzsway07/pseuds/shanzsway07
Summary: Alex goes to the ice rink with her daughter, Kylie. It's Kyle's first time and she's a little scared.Cue speedskater Kelly Olsen who helps ease the girl's fears and captures Alex's heart in the process.





	Ice Dansen

**Author's Note:**

> Right so, totally wanted to do this for a while and finally did. It's probably just a one shot but I'm proud of it.
> 
> Also to prove a point because there are some assholes out there making nonsense and picking on innocent fic writers and saying bad and horrible things about the actors and Dansen, Director Olsen ship.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Ice Dansen.

"Mama, I'm scared."

"Ky, it's going to be alright I promise you."

"But it's slippery and cold. What if I fall? What if someone skates over me?"

Alex Danvers bends down on one knee in front of her daughter who eyes the ice rink with fear. Her tiny face holding worry, biting her lip nervously as she watches the speed skaters zoom pass, weaving their way between other skaters with expert ease.

"Ky. Kylie, look at me sweetie." Alex says softly, taking the young child's face in her gloved hands.

Little Kylie turns her attention to her Mama, seeing the reassuring smile on her face. It makes her feel a little better but she's still afraid to go on the ice.

"I know it's scary, especially the first time. But I promise, you'll be okay. And if you fall, I'll be there to help you up." Alex says.

"I remember my first time skating, I fell more times than I'd like to admit, but eventually, I got the hang of it. Still am, actually. It's been a while." She chuckles.

"Looks like Mama has to learn again too." she adds.

Kylie looks at her mother with big brown eyes and an adorable pout.

"Will you hold my hand?" She asks in a small voice.

Alex smiles brightly and takes her six year old daughters gloved covered hands into her own, bringing them up to her lips and kissing them.

"Always. And I promise I won't let go." She says.

Kylie let's out a smile of her own, throwing her arms around her mother's neck, hugging her tightly.

Alex giggles, holding her close, her heart warming under the embrace. She kisses the side of her daughters beanie covered head, little strands of dark brunette hair peaking out from under it.

They pull apart.

"Now come on, let's get on the ice before they have to clean it. Better to learn a little now than when the ice is even more slippery." Alex says with a grin.

Kylie nods and holds onto her mom's hand tightly as she wobbles on her skates, still getting used to them.

The duo make their way to the ice, ready to start this adventure.

Across the rink, on the ice, Kelly Olsen, a speed skater who saw the interaction between the mother and daughter and smiles.

It's not something new to see, a parent trying to teach their kid how to skate. It's actually an amazing thing. She loves coming down here to the ice rink and sees these little moments.

Makes her wish she had something like that. She almost did. She looks down at the barrier she's leaning against with a sad sigh.

It was a long time ago, she knows this. She has gone through and gotten over it. Though she still misses her.

Shaking her head to rid herself of the painful memories, she pushes off the barrier, putting her earphones back in, tuning out the world and carries on skating around.

**About an hour and a half later.**

"Oh! Almost, that's it, just try and keep your balance, no-Ky, baby, don't lean back. You lean back, you fall back, remember." Alex giggles at her clumsy daughter.

Kylie is in front on her mother, holding her hands, trying to keep her balance and skate forward as her mother skates backwards without flailing or falling.

It's extremely difficult! She just can't get it! And she wants to so bad. She wants to skate like her Mama, who may not be a pro like the speed skaters but she's definitely not an amateur.

"Just lean a little bit forward, yeah like that, and bend your knees slightly. Yes, see you're getting it!" Alex cheers, watching proudly as her daughter manages to keep her balance.

"You think you can being to move forward again?" she asks.

They've been doing this for a while now, going through the same steps over and over again. Alex is patient and Kylie is a little too scared when they start moving a little to fast on the ice.

So much so that she starts freezing up and going stiff, losing balance and tumbling either into her mother's arms, or on her butt.

She doesn't like falling. It makes her bottom feel cold and wet. It also means she failed. She doesn't like failing either.

"I don't know, Mama, I can't get it right, and I don't want to fall again. I want to be like you and the speed skaters. You guys don't fall." Kylie says sadly, an pout on her lips.

Kelly, who had stopped her laps to take a break, hears this. She's standing by the barriers just next to the duo. She's been watching them as she passes with every lap.

She can see the young girl is struggling but that's to be expected on your first try. Even your fifth try. Hell, she only managed to get it on her twelfth try, and that was because of her brother who helped her.

Kelly pushes off the barrier with a mission in mind. She skates all the way to the end of the rink, turns and then speeds up, skating her way towards the mother and child on the other side.

The duo is just standing by the barrier, watching the other skaters. She waits until their eyes spot her.

In the moment, she pretends to wipe out and fall.

"Whoa!" she says.

She turns around as she _'falls'_ landing on her ass, wincing a bit at the sudden cold wet feeling, and bum slides up all the way to the barrier next to them.

She shakes her head, pretending to be a little dazzed.

"Oh my God! Are you alright?" an angelic voice asks with concern.

Kelly turns her head to look up at the voice and her breath gets stolen right from her lungs.

This woman is absolutely gorgeous. Bright brown eyes, short redish hair with an undercut and a sharp jawline that could cut diamonds.

Like holy shit, Kelly thought she was pretty from afar but damn, she is breath-taking up close. She almost forgets what she was doing.

"Huh, what? Oh! Oh! Oh yeah yeah, I'm totally fine. Just gonna...sit here for while." She says with a laugh, ignoring the cold wetness from the ice seeping into her jeans.

Her heart is beating out of her chest. She's so glad she actually is on the floor because she's sure she would have really lost her footing and wiped out for real.

Alex can't help but smile down at the beautiful woman on the icey floor. She spotted her from across the rink, seeing her skaking around effortlessly.

She was so entranced by her graceful strides and gentle expression. Her heart stopped when they locked eyes and it was like time slowed down.

Then sped back up when said woman came sliding up to them on her ass because she fell. Alex was immediately concerned and moved to help.

When this women looked up at her she felt like her heart beat into overdrive. She was absolutely breathtaking.

Gorgeous brown skin with brilliant doe eyes. A charming grin and long luscious hair tied into a low ponytail.

And when she spoke...God it was like honey. So smooth and sweet.

"Are sure you're okay?" Alex asks once she comes back to Earth.

"Yes, I'm sure. I fall all the time. This is nothing new." Kelly answers, still not moving to get up.

"But...but you're a speed skater. Speed skaters don't fall." a small voice says.

Both adults turn and look to Kylie, who is now hiding behind her mother's leg, because she is both shy and for something to hold onto so she doesn't lose balance and fall.

Alex gently pats her head, smiling down at her daughter. It's adorable how shy she is. She's always like that around new people. Though once she gets to know someone...she turns into Kara.

Always talking and is so energetic.

"Contrary to popular belief..." Kelly says, holding her hand up to her mouth leaning in and pretending to whisper like it's a secret.

"...speed skaters probably fall more than beginners." she says.

Kylie's eyes widen in disbelief and surprise.

Kelly matches her expression and nods her head like she also can't believe it, smiling as well.

"I know, crazy right." She quips.

"But...but why? How?" Kylie asks with wonder.

"Probably because we try to do a lot of different tricks and go a lot faster than we can usually handle. More like trying to run before we can walk kinda thing." Kelly says.

"But, why do it if you're just going to fall anyway?" Kylie asks.

"The expert is something was once the beginner. Practice makes perfect and sometimes...it's okay to fall." Kelly says, glancing up.

Alex catches her eye at that last part and feel her heart rate elevate, warmth spreading through her body as she watches the two speak.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Kylie asks.

"Not really. It's just really cold." Kelly chuckles.

"What if someone skates over you?" Kylie asks.

Kelly just smiles at the young girl.

"I haven't had that happen to me and I don't know of anyone who has either. Most people tend to keep their distance from others to avoid bumping into each other. Only coming closer to help when someone falls down." She says.

"Speaking of helping. Need a hand?" Alex says, offering her own.

Kelly thinks for a second then takes it. Even with the gloves covering their hands, they can feel the warmth from the simple touch, like sparks igniting a flame.

Kelly gets onto her knees and then gets up. Once she's standing, their height difference makes itself known.

Alex is a whole head taller than Kelly, which is saying something because Alex is actually quite short. Well compared to Kara. And Sam. And J'onn. And her mom. And Clark. And James. And surprisingly Nia.

Lena, Maggie and Brainy are all either shorter or the same height as her.

So yeah, the gorgeous brown skinned beauty in front of her is pretty short. Which makes her all the more adorable.

"Thanks." Kelly says blushing.

Alex swoons and the barely noticeable pink tint in the other woman's face. It just goes to show how close in proximity the two have gotten.

Realizing this, Kelly clears her throat and glides back slightly to give her space. They stand in silence, just sharing little glances for a moment before Kylie breaks it.

"How did you learn to skate?" She asks.

Kelly looks down at her and smiles.

"My big brother taught me. It took a while but I eventually got to doing it on my own. I think I got the hang of it." Kelly answers with a wink.

Kylie giggles and hides her face behind her mother's leg, peaking up at her.

Just then the music in the area cuts off and someone speaks into the mic.

 _"Okay! All skaters off the ice please, we would like to clean it for the next session."_ the voice says.

The music comes back and everyone starts making their way off the ice and the staff open the gate for the Zamboni.

"Guess that's our que. Luckily we're close to the small gate." Kelly says pointing to said gate.

Kylie clings to her mother more when they start moving. Making it a little difficult for Alex to move.

Kelly glances at Alex for permission. Alex frowns in confusion. Kelly nods down to the girl and motions to her hand, wanting to help the girl and herself off the ice.

Alex nods and Kelly smiles big, making Alex's heart skip.

"Hey, Kylie? Right?" Kelly asks.

The young child nods her head. Kelly offers her hand.

"Is it alright if I help you out, hold one hand so your mom can move freely. That way you have both of us to help and we can get off quicker. I promise I won't let you fall." She suggests.

Kylie glances at her hand, hesitating for a moment before looking up at her mother for permission.

Alex smiles down at her and nods. Kylie smiles brightly and takes Kelly's offered hand, grasping tightly as she slowly but surely waddles her way out from behind her mother.

Kelly glides further to the side a bit to give the girl some space. Kylie has a bit of a panic when she sees this and holds her hand even tighter.

Kelly immediately makes her way back.

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere." She says softly.

Kylie looks up and nods, trusting her words.

The two adults glinde together with the little one between them towards the small door. Once they get there, they help Kylie step over the small little metal plate so she can get off the ice.

Then Alex follows after her. Kelly doesn't. She stays on the ice. The mother and daughter frown at this.

"I'm going to help some of the others off." Kelly says, pointing behind her.

There are some people struggling to make their way to the exits, speed skaters and staff helping them.

Alex nods understanding. Kylie nods as well, though a little disappointed because she wanted to know more about how the other lady knows how to skate like a pro.

Seeing this, Kelly smiles down at the little girl.

"I'll come back if you want." She says, glancing between the two.

Kylie nods enthusiastically. Alex chuckles at her daughter's excitement and smiles back at Kelly.

"That'd be great." She says.

Kelly grins and glides backwards away from the duo before turning around to help the others.

Alex watches her go, seeing how she moves around effortlessly, going up to young kids and adults who are having trouble getting to the gates.

She does it with a smile, laughing along with some of them. Even going as far as picking some of the kids up and helping the parent or siblings in the process.

"Wow, she's so good!" Kylie says in awe, peaking over the barrier, watching as well.

After a few minutes, everyone but Kelly and the ice rink staff are left. They begin to make their rounds, closing off all the small doors as the Zamboni makes its way onto the ice.

Kelly skates back to the duo, going through the small door, closing it and then locking it. She turns to them with a smile.

"Wow, you're pretty good." Alex comments.

"Really good!" Kylie agrees, throwing her hands up excitedly.

Kelly chuckles at the praise, blushing a bit. She leans against the barrier as the watch the Zamboni do it's thing.

"Thanks." She says.

"Mama, I can't see what the big car thing is doing." Kylie says when she sees the Zamboni pass them.

Alex picks her up and puts her on her hip. Even for a six year old, Kylie is still pretty small for her age. Thus earning the name _'Tiny Danvers'_ from her Aunty Mags.

"Whoa!" Kylie says in awe, looking at how rough ice turns smooth like magic as the Zamboni goes.

"Pretty cool right." Alex chuckles.

"It looks so shiny! It must be really slippery." Kylie says.

"Yeah, it is. Though it is not so bad once you get used to it." Kelly says.

"I take it you do this a lot?" Alex asks her, wanting to know more about this gorgeous woman.

"Not as much as I used to but yeah, quite a bit. Despite the cold, I love it." Kelly answers.

"What about you two, I take it it's her first time." She asks.

"Yeah, it is her first time. Basically my first time too. I haven't done this is years." Alex answers.

"Yeah, is it as fun as you remember?" Kelly asks.

Alex smiles and nods.

"Oh yes, definitely. I see us coming back in future, right kiddo?" she says and looks at her daughter.

Kylie just nods, distracted by the Zamboni as it makes its rounds. Alex shakes her head with a fond smile.

"Yep, I was the same. Completely in awe of this big tracker like thing that turns rough ice smooth." Kelly says with a laugh.

"Now...now I just can't wait for it to do its job so I can get back on the ice." She adds.

"I know right. Like, I am a patient woman but I swear it takes forever." Alex says.

For the next ten minutes while the Zamboni does its rounds, the three chat idly and anything and everything. Conversation flows smoothly and laughter sounds from their little bubble.

"Wait really? That's crazy." Kelly says.

"I know I know, I thought it would be funny, which it was but she was butt hurt. She never spoke to me for the rest of the day she was so mad." Alex chuckles.

"Wow, I know sibling rivalry like anyone else but you and your sister take it to a whole other level, I mean really, pretending to talk to animals and making her believe she was the only one who couldn't, that's just evil." Kelly giggles.

"What about you, you pull any pranks on your brother you mentioned." Alex asks.

"Oh yeah, definitely. I remember I used to put salt in his coffee or tea without him knowing when we were younger. He's face was priceless everytime and he still never caught on." Kelly says and Alex laughs out loud.

"That's genius. Simple but effective." Alex says and Kelly smiles, loving her laugh.

"Look, they're done!" Kylie says, bouncing at her mother's side.

The intercom comes sounds.

 _"Alright! Time for the speed skaters to make their way onto the ice."_ the DJ says.

Kelly smiles and looks down at Kylie.

"Wanna see how we speed skaters run the ice?" She asks.

Kylie nods excitedly.

"Alright, how about you hop on here, get a front row seat." Kelly suggested, patting the barrier.

Kylie squeals and holds her hands up, wanting her to pick her up and put her on the barrier.

Kelly looks at her in surprise, then at Alex who wears the same expression. Alex glances between the two, seeing the gleeful look on her daughter's face.

It's a little strange, Kylie usually never asks anyone to pick her up. Only herself and a few members of the Super fam.

She nods at Kelly who hesitates for just a second before picking the bouncing child up and putting her on the barrier.

Alex stands behind her, holding her so she doesn't fall off. Kylie claps her hands in excitement.

Kelly chuckles and makes her way over to the small door. She reaches over and unlocks it. She opens it and step onto the ice, closing it behind her.

She locks it and looks back at the pair, winking before she joins the rest of the speed skaters.

She decides that she's going to show off a bit. As soon as the music start, she and the rest of the speed skaters take off.

They zoom pass, going round and round, trying to one up the other or doing tricks and spins.

Each time Kelly passes the Mother and child, she smiles and waves, or winks, makes finger guns or does something silly, a weird pose, you name it.

Kylie is having the time of her life watching her. Clapping her hands, cheering and laughing. Alex too is enjoying the show.

This woman is something else, a real dork and the way her daughter is loving this makes it all the better.

She's very impressed by this gorgeous woman's grace and skill. Once again, effortless. Like she lives and breaths on the ice.

"Mama! Mama, look! They're going to race!" Kylie points out to the speed skaters now lining up at the one end of the ice, ready to skate to the other end.

"Do you think she'll win?" Alex asks her daughter, eyes still on this mystery woman.

Kelly is just bouncing in her position, shaking her gloved hands.

"I hope so! She's fast!" Kylie says.

"Yeah but the other skaters are fast too." Alex points out.

 _"Alright speedsters! You go when the music starts. Ready! On your marks...get set..."_ the DJ says.

Then the music starts and all the skaters push off the barrier and speed down the ice.

Alex and Kylie cheer their friend on, watching as she catches up to the leading three. She over takes third, then is tied for first.

Kelly and the other guy are neck and neck. As soon as they get close to the end, they both skid to a halt, ice flying everywhere, hitting the bystanders behind the barriers. They all cheer.

Kelly and the other guy laugh and high five.

 _"I don't know who won that but it looked awesome! Now time for the bumslide! Speedsters, to the starting line!"_ the DJ says.

Kelly and the others make their way back over to the other end of the starting line.

"What are they going to do now, Mama? What's the _'Bugslide'_?" Kylie asks her mother.

Alex chuckles at her daughter's wording.

"It's called the _'Bumslide'_ sweetie, and you will see what it is now." She says.

They turn their attention back to the skaters, all waiting for the sounding music for them to start.

As soon as it does, they all take off once again, at full speed. When they get to the middle of the icy field, they all drop down, weather it be on their knees or their asses, and the slide across the ice, all laughing along with the rest of the audience.

"Wait...you can do that? Fall for fun?" Kylie ask confused and amazed.

Alex smiles down at her and nods.

 _"Awesome! Okay, everybody on the ice! Let's get this party started!"_ the DJ announced and as the speed skaters start opening the doors for everyone.

Kelly makes her way over to them, clothes a damp as well as her hair, sticking a little to her forehead, a big smile on her face, a little out of breath.

Alex thinks she looks absolutely beautiful.

Kelly opens the door and steps out, moving so the other people can get on.

"That was awesome!" Kylie cheers, throwing her hands up.

"Impressive." Alex comments with a small smirk.

"Thank you. Thank you." Kelly says, playfully bowing.

"You're like a bullet. Small and fast." Alex comments.

Kelly playfully glares at her but chuckles none the less.

"Taking jabs at my height, huh. Low blow." Kelly says.

"That must be high for you." Alex quips.

"Okay, you know what." Kelly laughs, Alex joining her.

Kylie takes Kelly's hand, bouncing in her skates.

"Will you teach me how to do that?" she asks.

Kelly smiles down at her.

"I don't know if I can teach you everything, but I think I can help get you started. If your mom is okay with that." She says, glancing up at Alex.

"Of course, maybe you could teach me too." Alex says and it came out way more flirting than she intended.

Kelly blushes brightly, grateful that her dark skin hides the redness on her cheeks.

"Sure. I'm Kelly by the way." She says and holds out her hand.

Alex takes it, shaking it with a small smirk.

"Alex."

**A week later.**

"Okay, so was anyone going to tell me James had a sister or was I just supposed to find that out by myself." Sam says as she joins the rest of the group.

"This is news to me." Maggie says.

"It's a little weird right? I mean he never talked about her. Not once." Alex says.

"Apparently Kara knows her, though when James and I were dating he never said anything." Lena says.

Everyone is sitting in Kara's living room, waiting for everyone to arrive. It is game night and James said he was bringing his sister who is new in town.

Alex, Maggie, Lena and Kara are currently the only ones there at the moment. Well, Kara is out being Super but will be back soon.

Nia and Brainy are on their way with J'onn. James is on his way with this mystery sister of his.

Ruby is at a sleep over with friends and Kylie is asleep in Kara's room.

"I wonder what she's like, imagine having another James around." Maggie says.

"Oh God please no." Alex says, taking a swing of her beer.

"According to Kara she's actually pretty cool. She likes her." Sam says.

"Yeah well this is Kara, she likes everybody." Lena points out.

"True." Alex says.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Kara says as she flies in through the window.

"How'd it go?" Sam asks.

Kara shrugs then spins out her suit and into her civilian clothes.

"It was fine, nothing I couldn't handle." She says and sits down by Sam's feet by the table.

Just then, Nia, Brainy and J'onn walk through the door.

"Hey!" the ladies halla.

"Now we just wait for James and his secret sister." Maggie comments.

"Yeah what's up with that, did we know he had a sister?" Nia asks as she and the boys join the rest, sitting around the table.

"Not that I know of." J'onn says.

"I too was unaware James had a younger sibling. It should be an interesting night, indeed. Where is the little one?" Brainy asks.

"Tiny Danvers is sleeping, though knowing her, she should wake up soon." Maggie answers.

"Yeah she doesn't like missing game night. Loves to kick ass just like her mother." Lena says.

"That's my girl." Alex says with a proud smile.

"Yes, all the Danvers girls are unnecessarily competitive." Sam says, nudging Kara with her foot.

"Guilty as charged." both Kara and Alex says in unison.

"Okay just so we're clear, Kara and Alex cannot be on a team tonight. Same goes for Maggie and Sam." Nia says.

"What? Oh come on!" Maggie complains.

"Yeah, what gives. You can't break up the dream team." Sam says.

"Nope, we agreed to this last time. It's free for all tonight. Teams game night will be next week at my place." Lena says.

"Fine, but if I can't have Kara then neither can you." Alex says, narrowing her eyes at Lena who just playfully glares back.

"You are all sore losers because you know me and Arias will kick your asses again." Maggie says and leans over and high fives Sam.

"Pairing them together last time was a mistake, who's idiot idea was that." Alex says.

"I believe it was yours." Brainy answers.

"Well then why didn't anyone stop me." Alex pouts.

"It was an interesting choice, we never knew they would actually be great partners, so great they rival you and Kara." J'onn says.

"It was scary but I just loved the look your faces when they beat you at your own game." Nia laughs.

"Mama?" a small voice says from the bedroom.

Kylie stands there, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey, sweetie, you ready to dominate and like Danvers tonight. Aunty Mags and Aunty Sam are running their mouths again." Alex says, opening her arms for her daughter.

Kylie smiles, running up to her in her cute little stitch onesie Lena got her for her last birthday.

She climbs into her mother's lap, cuddling her. Maggie starts poking at her with a smirk.

"Hey Tiny." She teases.

Kylie just sticks out her tongue, swatting her hand away and giggling.

"Who are the teams?" Kylie asks.

"No teams tonight because people are super sore losers." Sam comments.

Kara grabs a pillow and whacks Sam with it. Sam catches it before it makes contact with her face and hits back, knocking Kara over.

The whole room erupts in laughter.

"It never gets old how Sam can just push Kar around now. No more the strongest in the room, huh Supergirl." Lena teases.

Kara just sticks out her tongue. This has become a running thing with the family. Every since Reign, Sam has had powers.

In the beginning, it seemed like she was all human but it just turned out she wasn't and she started developing her powers again.

She and Ruby came back to National City. Kara and Sam now train together at the DEO with Nia and Brainy.

Reign might have been defeated but Sam still has the memories and knowledge of her, thus she works with Kara and the rest at the DEO when needed.

Sam is also a lot stronger than Kara which makes Kara butt hurt and everyone teases her about it. Especially Lena.

Maggie is stationed in Gotham City but she comes through to National City often to visit the family, like now.

"The Olsens have arrived." Brainy says.

Just then, there's a knock at Kara's door, then James steps inside, his body blocking their view of his sister.

"Hey family, I'd like you to meet someone." James says and steps to the side, revealing his sister to everyone.

Alex's eyes widen and her heart hammers in her chest.

"This is my sister-"

"Kelly!" Kylie exclaims excitedly, finishing James's sentence.

She hops off her mother and runs over to Kelly, hugging her legs.

"Kylie? Hey!" Kelly says, hugging the young girl back.

Everyone is confused and turns to Alex who is frozen. It takes Maggie clapping her hands in front of her face to break her out her daze.

She turns to the rest.

"This is the woman I was telling about! From the ice rink!" Alex whisper yells.

Everyone _'oh's_ and have big smiles on their faces, remembering how both Alex and Kylie spoke of the woman. Both were whipped at first sight.

"Damn Danvers, you got a type." Sam giggles and high fives Maggie who is wheezing.

"Shut the fuck up Arias, you don't know what you're talking about. Sawyer, don't encourage her." Alex says, giving her best friends the evil eye.

"What, oh come on, she's right. Look even Tiny Danvers looks like her. Your _kid_ looks like her." Maggie quips and Lena nearly spills her drink when she hears that.

"It's destiny." Sam adds, still laughing.

Lena and Nia are trying to hold their giggles in while Brainy and J'onn just smile.

Kara gets up and moves to greet the Olsen siblings, explaining to James what's up while Kylie dictates Kelly's attention.

"Wow, Danvers, I gotta say. She's hot. You got good taste." Maggie says, teasing her ex.

Alex elbows her in the side, making her grunt.

"Worth it." Maggie wheezes out, still laughing.

"You should go say hi." Lena says smirking.

Alex knows she's right but her legs feel like jelly. It's not until Kylie drags Kelly over to the rest that words finally make their way out Alex's mouth.

"Small world huh?" she says, mentally patting herself on her back for not screwing up basic English.

Kelly smiles back down at her, still shocked at the turn of events but extremely happy with the outcome.

"So it seems." She says back.

"So, Jimmy Olsen is your brother. Who would have guessed." Alex says.

"And Supergirl is your sister, explains quite a bit." Kelly quips back.

Sam and Maggie have tears in their eyes, trying so hard to hold back their laughter.

Alex is a little surprised Kelly knows about Kara, but Lena did mention the two know each other.

"Did she tell you or did you figure it out?" Alex asks.

"Glasses and a ponytail can only do so much." Kelly smirks and Alex shakes her head.

"Oh come on!" Lena whines.

At this everyone starts laughing. They will forever tease Lena about not being able to put two and two together.

"I like her." Nia says.

"I'm guessing you know about the rest of us as well." Alex asks.

"I do. It's nice to formally meet you, Director Danvers." Kelly says with a smile.

Alex decides she likes the way Kelly says her title.

"Kelly, are going to play with us?" Kylie asks as Kelly sits down on the other side of them.

Maggie still shaking with laughter and Alex nudging her.

"Yeah, I'd like too. Though I will admit, I don't know much about some of these games." Kelly says.

"Don't worry, we'll teach you. Right mama?" Kylie says.

Alex nods, smirking at Kelly, making her blush and whole room snicker.

"Yeah, it's our turn to teach her some moves."

The end?

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, to prove even more points, I put Sam AND Maggie in here to show everyone that peace is possible.
> 
> I don't fucking care if you don't like one ship, don't shit on another because you're butt hurt.
> 
> I ship, Sanvers, Agent Reign and Dansen. AgentCorp and Supercorp as well as SuperReign. If you know my stories you know I am very much a multishipper who loves all.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


End file.
